1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound aspect generating apparatus for an electronic musical instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improvement in a sound aspect generating apparatus for an electronic musical instrument adapted for generating a musical tone signal by reading sound aspects such as a tone color, pitch, loudness and the like stored in advance in a memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a sound aspect generating circuit for an electronic musical instrument has been implemented using a voltage controlled oscillator, a filter and the like, whereby a tone is produced based on the parameters constituting the sound aspects such as tone color, pitch, loudness and the like. In playing such an electronic musical instrument, adjustment of a tone, pitch, loudness and the like by a player to produce a desired tone requires time for setting such sound aspects which concentrate less on his performance. Therefore, one might think of storing the sound aspects in advance stored in a memory whereby various kinds of sound aspects are stored in advance and suitably generated during a performance so as to be in accord with the music being performed.
However, when the sound aspects are stored in a memory and the performance takes place thereafter using these stored sound aspects, there is a restriction in the variations of an actually performed tone because the variations of the sound aspects as stored have been determined. More specifically, such approach made it impossible to change the tone variations in accordance with a performance preferance.